Adventure of a Lifetime
by MCEProd22
Summary: As the clock closes in on the end for Yutta, Rikka and the gang how will they all manage to close the book on their Chunibyo selves. Will they survive. (Inspired by Coldplay song and Super Bowl 50 Halftime Show)
1. P: CGI Monkeys

**Amazing things can occur when someone never figures out if they can.**

 **A Life I never thought I'd want to see again ended up resurfacing a mere 2 years ago. All thanks to one girl and one golden eye.**

 **Now we begin our final year for myself and my friends our question now becomes, how will this all come to a close.**

 **Most importantly, will any of us really let go of our other selves when we finally have to leave this life behind.**

 **Chunibiyo may never completely die out, but for us that final road to the end will be.**

 **An Adventure of a Lifetime.**


	2. 1: Beginning of the End

_**A/N: Now we kick things off with the residents of the Togashi household. Enjoy**_

* * *

 _ **1: Beginning of the End**_

 _"Yuta?"_

I could hear the familiar voice so early in the morning, almost nearly a year since Rikka moved in and Kuzuha returned I just seemed so surreal.

 _"Yuta?"_

Yet there it was the voice of my girlfriend. Between everything going on with our lives as today is our last first day of school. The question now pops up.

 _"How long can this go on?"_

 _"Arise Dark Flame Dragon."_

Now that I heard, as I could now see Rikka standing above my bed barley managing to keep her grip on Choji, the oldest of Chimera's kittens.

" _Rikka let go of the kitten, or you're going to get your eye taken out for real."_

 _"There's no way Choji would dare try to take out the eye of the wicked lord…"_

Before I could properly let her respond she ended up tripping and falling right on top of me. Choji got lose and scampered out the open door. My loud groans ended up waking up Kuzuha as I could hear her racing out of bed and coming over to my room.

" _Yuta what happened?"_

 _"Rikka fell on me?"_

From the given look of things I could tell that Kuzuha was thinking two simple words Yeah and Right.

 _"Another morning of that I see. When will you guys manage to keep your delusions to yourself? Now come on let's get breakfast going."_

Rikka managed to ease of my legs and went to help Kuzuha as I got to my feet. I took almost 15 minutes just to clean up my room and shower. After I saw them come back out and clean up we all sat down for breakfast.

 _"Beginning of the end for you guys today?"_ Kuzuha brought up a really good point, this was going to be our final year together.

 _"Our lover's contract is eternal, so this may not be the end for us yet."_ Rikka's words did manage to make me chuckle a bit.

 _"Yeah Rikka once you guys graduate however there is a great chance you might go on to better things. I know grade wise you wouldn't go to the same college as Shinka and the one that Kumin got herself into. But you do need to plan this out."_ Kuzuha's words struck accord with her. So much so that as I saw her reach behind for her familiar eye patch I knew what was coming.

 _"You want me to save you the trouble Rikka?"_ My words also made her whimper but later smile as we took our pre fight stances. _"Reality Rejected…"_

Rikka smiled as she drunk her juice. _"Synapses Shattered…"_

Of course Kuzuha knows I only go chunibiyo just to appease Rikka, but still she groaned loudly. _"If you guys are doing this can you take it outside after we finish breakfast."_

Which we managed to do, after a quick battle as our other selves we managed to get our uniforms on quickly. In addition to our final year of high school it was nearly entrance exam season for Kuzuha. Rikka managed to formulate her non biased opinion when sis acquired on how she did on hers.

 _"The exam ended up being a walk in the park. Despite my bad math scores."_

 _"Was your test before or after your whole…?"_

I growled at Kuzuha primarily due to the whole unease around Rikka when it came to her family. Kuzuha knew she overstepped her bounds and hugged us. Another 20 minutes passed until we came to the point where Kuzuha had to head off. We hugged and she wished us well. As we got close to the school Rikka managed to get unusually normal.

 _"Hey Yuta?"_

The tone in my favorite girls question seemed really unusual even for her.

 _"What's up?"_

 _"Do you know what's going to happen to us in a year?"_

 _"Rikka it's only our last first day of school. Besides we got a whole year to decide our future."_

Rikka whimpered which drooped her patch revealing her yellow eye contact. I stopped her and adjusted it accordingly.

 _"Tell you what, when we go to the clubroom today we'll ask the gang about our plans for this year. That way we'll make this one great final adventure of a lifetime together. Can you and your eye do that for me?"_

Rikka smiled and grabbed my hand as we continued our walk to the school. The cup of her hand made me smile when I thought of the year ahead. Our class trip, college entrance exams, and eventually graduation. A lot to look forward to. As we saw the outskirts of the school and others walking nearby we could tell this was really happening.

 _"Okay, what have you got for us this time?"_

* * *

 _ **A/N: We Meet the rest of the napping club including one surprising face next Chapter entitled Turn Your Magic On**_


	3. 2: Turn Your Magic On

2: Turn Your Magic On.

"Yuta look."

I could see them myself, Dekamore and Nibutani were once again going at it right by the door of the building. An audience began to form and that really made me nervous.

"Should we do something…"

I could tell Rikka was all set to remove her eyepatch and join the foray when an unexpected voice responded back.

"Don't mind them you guys, Nibutani is just mad when she found out that Dekamori was going to be graduating this year instead of next."

"What the…" Our faces turned and then we couldn't believe it ourselves.

"Kumin?"

"Hi guys…"

"Didn't you graduate?"

"Well Togashi I was supposed to, but I ended up flunking myself on accident and now I'm set to finish the year graduating with you guys. Plus they said the constant napping didn't help with my grades."

Rikka looked at us and then back at the wielding duo. As Dekamori twirled her hair Rikka kept her eyes ahead, the last thing we'd thought was that we would all be together again.

"So you're graduating late and Dekamori is graduating early?" Her face went south and I came to her aid but the moment I did the two delusional nutcases broke away from their conflict and saw us.

"Master…." Her long her strangled around my foot as a fell to my feet. The crowd dispersed as we could hear that first bell.

"Master…I got great news." As Rikka stood by and helped me to my feet, Nibutani and Kumin looked at each other not sure what to do.

"Kumin already mentioned it to us, well done my loyal servant."

"Guys can we save the praise for later that was the first bell." We rushed in at full speed. As we all glided into our homeroom out of breath Isshiki ended up helping us out as we nearly tripped going in.

"You guys going at it again?"

Before I could respond the second bell came and we all took our seats. Nana appeared and we could tell over break that even she got a little bit leaner.

"Well, beginning of the end for all you guys today isn't it. All joking aside, welcome back now we have a few key details to take care of."

We wondered what she was talking about as we got the biggest shock as she wrote the word down.

"1, in a little over year from this point you guys will have gone through schooling and graduated. Now some of you will go on to careers. Some will travel abroad, others will even find who they are beyond your current selves. The career paths that some of you have submitted should take care of some of those details. Those who haven't…"

Nana gave Me, Rikka, Isshiki, and Nibutani stern glances, then turned back to the room.

"Should realize that there comes a point where you can't simply go through the motions and end up as NEET's. Put in your hard effort and good things should take root. Now as for the other factor."

Nana waved at the door and 2 entered. Our jaws flat out dropped at the notion as the old mantra of the gang being together for senior year came into reality.

"You guys will have the addition this year of two faces. In case you guys don't know or have never met them. These two are Kumin Tsuyuri and Sanae Dekamori."

As the two of them greeted the room my thoughts turned to her wording and when it came down to us. We're all going to be graduating, and yet it seems none of us have an idea of what we want to do with our lives.

"Now if you guys can take your seats we'll kick this year off." Dekamori and Kumin found two empty spots and we went through the motions of homeroom. I could tell that Isshiki was glad to see Kumin not only back but in the same homeroom. Before we knew it the bell rang signaling another first day ritual the entrance ceremony.

"Ok, orientation is about to begin would everyone but the napping club head for the auditorium."

If our group wasn't being singled out before, we were now. The students began to disperse until only we were left. Nana popped up by us and looked at us again.

"Guys, I know you've all been somewhat good students these past 2 years. But I'm concerned about the direction you guys are taking."

"Ms. Nana we are all focused on our future and want to graduate."

My wording Rikka was set to support but I waved her off in case of distraction.

"I believe you guys, but we have gotten a few concerns from others. Now your group is still in good standing as of this moment, but you all really need to have a serious look at yourselves. Which is why the following rule is now in place."

We shuddered to think of what they could implement.

"If just one of you guys falls below the class average of 75%, your clubroom and privileges are to be revoked. If that number jumps to half of you guys it will be an auto repeat for all of you. Knowing Ms. Kumin I'm not sure you would want that to happen. Have I made myself clear?"

Dekamori was all set to ramble but we quickly silenced her and nodded.

"Thank you guys for your time, now I'd hurry up the ceremony is almost starting,"

As we dispersed from the room my mind was racing. What the Far East napping society does best is slack off and engage in chunibiyo. Now we have to do well or the entire group will repeat. As we got close to the auditorium and saw Nibutani and Dekamori nearly fight again, Rikka waited for me by the door.

 _"Yuta?"_

 _"Hey Rikka what is it?"_

 _"What did she mean by lose our clubroom?"_

 _"I'll explain later."_

We walked in and our year really began.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yuta and the gang plan out the year in Chapter 3: Everything you want's a dream away Stay Tuned for More**_


	4. 3: Everything You Want's A Dream Away

_**A/N: For the first time in a story of mine we get a flashforward. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Everything you Want's A Dream Away.**_

By the time school finished up… we all made our march to our familiar clubroom. Kumin somehow managed to stay awake during the day.

 _"Nice to be back."_

Once we opened up the door there she plopped right down. Even we couldn't believe how fast we moved. I was all set to break the ice when someone else beat me to the punch.

 _"Did anyone take offense to Nana's words today?"_

Nibutani managed to get across what we were all feeling. _"I mean this room is known as the far east napping society. Yet somehow thanks to the delusions of our senior leader we only can remain a group thanks to sleeping beauty over here."_

Kumin perked up her head at the notion. _"Defending champ and proud of it."_

 _"Yet…"_ She continued _"We are now tied to academia so we could all be held back here another year."_

 _"Says you, you crazy lowlife imposter, at least I have the grades where I can graduate early unlike the rest of you."_ Dekamori was all set for another round so I decided in a rare move on my part to quickly tie her up onto the windowsill.

 _"What is this….Save me master…."_ As she thrashed repeatedly I sat myself back down and turned to the group.

 _"Guys, it's now imperative that we acutely plan this year out. Look I care about you guys and it would pain me to be able to graduate without you which would be the only way not to be tied down to the mandated grade ultimatum."_

Rikka whimpered hard at the notion. " _Yuta what about our divine contract?"_

 _"I'm not talking about leaving the club or you Rikka."_ My calming nature reassured her and that gave her a familiar smile. _"The way I see it, we're all in this together now I think if we can at least manage above 60-80 percent we'd be good to go. Dekamori and Nibutani won't be problem's however…."_

Rikka stood ready at the position to defend. _"How would you call this an attack on myself by my closest comrades. Have the divine powers taken you all for slaves."_

 _"No Rikka,"_ Kumin managed to get out. " _We're just worried because you've had grade problems in the past and if you were to flunk we'd all be at risk of repeating."_

Dekamori in a rare moment unlike herself managed to be civil. _"We'll if we tutor her in all her bad subjects and have a group study session before our regular activities in the club room we should be good to go."_

 _"Well Dekamori you managed to have a good idea for once."_

 _"What was that you imposter…"_

I got up to untie the girl for giving the first helpful idea so far today. _"Ok, were all agreed on Dekamori's plan?"_

Nods flew around the room and we mutually liked where this was going. As we sat back down I could tell that for once we were engaged in real club activities.

 _"Ok, now since this is our last year together, I'm up for us possibly taking a graduation trip."_

The girls managed to suddenly shout all kinds of suggestions, some feasible and some not. But Rikka then suddenly gave us an idea nobody saw coming.

 _"Why don't we go to Italy?"_

As we suddenly stopped in our tracks Kumin woke up and crawled over to her side.

 _"Why Italy?"_

 _"Well Toka contacted me the day before yesterday asking me if I was still living with Yuta and I lied saying I moved out."_

My jaw dropped at her words. _"Rikka why didn't you tell me she called you?"_

 _"Any words that the Priestess tells me she mentioned were to be between us."_

 _"Well, why Italy Rikka?"_

 _"Toka's part of a new gourmet delicatessen on the least busy canal in Venice and she wanted me and my relatives to stop and visit. I told her I'd go if only it could be my graduation trip."_

Nibutani then sat down by Rikka and stared at her eyepatch. _"If Toka's footing your bill why would we all want to go?"_

 _"As far as I'm concerned the bond we made in our group should carry well beyond the time we leave this school. I'd gladly ask you all to go into battle with me one more time, only this time it'd be far from our base."_

Rikka made all of use reflect and remember. If this were to be our final year, I think we'd all want to celebrate our accomplishments together. I helped my girlfriend get to her feet and spun her around.

 _"Well if our club leader wants to go to Venice I say, I'm in."_

 _"I'll do it to…"_ Kumin audibly yawned while laying back down on the pillow.

 _"You know I wont ever leave my masters side…"_ Dekamori's words made Rikka chuckle in embarrassment.

As we looked at the last holdout, Nibutani's face went through the wringer of emotions.

 _"You guys, somehow it pains me to say this, but as much as I wanted to let go of my past…"_

Rikka whimpered which made nearly everyone else do so as well. That caused her to change her tune.

 _"I wouldn't have it any other way, I'm game for Italy."_

Rikka popped to her feet. _"Victory summoning circle."_ As she popped to her feet we all suddenly went back into our usual routine here at the club. But my mind pondered why Toka contacted Rikka and lied about still living with me and Kuzuha.

 _"What's she up to?"_

I let that slide as I could now tell she was in a lot better mood then when this day began.

* * *

 _ **A little ways down the road.**_

 _ **Venice Italy: 3:55 P.M.**_

Almost time to get ready for final walkthrough. As I was set to open the door and head out my phone unexpectedly went off. I wonder what could interrupt me as tonight dawned.

 _"Really."_

Of course it had to be her…One touch of the phone was all I needed.

 _"What can the high priestess do for you?"_

I was fully expecting one of her usual delusional rants until for the first time in nearly 6 years I heard the last tone I ever wanted to hear.

 _"Toka?"_

 _"Rikka…Hey is everything all right."_

 _"….Toka…."_

The whimpering was something I almost never thought I'd hear from my little sister again.

 _"Rikka, did something happen."_

 _"Sis, they're committing me…."_

 _"Rikka what happened,"_

 _"Dekamori fell and Yuta went crazy and…."_

Oh crap, what did he do….

 _"Toka you got to help me, I can't get a hold of mom…."_

 _"I'm on the next flight I'll call mom and get the info, hang in there."_

One quick scour of google was all I needed, this certainly put a wrench into things.

 _"Rikka…."_

I quickly packed a bag and managed to call the owners just before my cab arrived. Whatever happened to her and her friend he must have done something.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Boy that escalated quickly. Stay tuned for Chapter 4: We are Legends Everyday**_


	5. 4: We are Legends Everyday

_**A/N: One big twist comes onto the board as we get our first Rikka POV, Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: We are Legends Everyday**_

As we completed our first 5 weeks, our new routine Dekamori suggested actually began to pay dividends, as Rikka saw her scores began to go up. Even Kumin managed to stay awake more often than usual, it got to the point where while she studied the rest of us napped. Now as we come to our first mid-Terms we happen upon a great opportunity. Contacting Rikka's sister and getting her to arrange our accommodations.

 _"Okay you guys should now be all set to go…."_ Nana quickly set up the projection equipment in our room somehow moving all of our stuff to get the screen in. Nibutani did have a concern though.

 _"Now does Toka, know you're going to be calling, have you considered what time it is in Venice?"_

 _"From what the winds tell me,_ " Rikka mentioned, _"The Priestess should be quite at the ready."_

 _"You had Kuzuha call her this morning didn't you?"_ My words stymied her as Nana left the room. "I could hear her talking to someone and I could tell it wasn't my mom or sister."

Rikka whimpered at which point I could tell I overstepped my bounds but before I could do anything she got a text on her phone. One smile was all she mustered as she kept her face stoic.

 _"She'd ready."_

With that Kumin activated Skype and within a mere 5 minutes of the connecting tone we finally saw Toka's face. She looked more beautiful than ever but from the way she grimaced I could tell she didn't want to be contacted right now.

 _"Hello…."_

As we all said hi and I heard Rikka barley manage to get out greetings priestess I could see the door open up.

 _"Sorry I'm late…"_ Dekomori suddenly came out of nowhere with books in hand and took her usual spot. Toka noticed with earnest.

 _"Wow Sanae, from what Rikka here's mentioned you're actually looking more normal lately."_

As she twirled her left tail Dekomori couldn't help but blush. _"Any compliment from the sister of my master is worth it."_

 _"Toka,"_ I tried to get things back on point here… _"Rikka says you're opening up a new restraint on the main canal in Venice?"_

 _"Yes, authentic Japanese taste mixed in with the local Italian flavors."_

Rikka turned and then looked stoically on at her sister. _"Remember the thing you asked mom and I..."_

Toka nodded while looking mildly disinterested.

 _"I'm willing to consider it provided I can bring my comrades along with."_

Toka nearly choked on her words. " _You know I can only cover travel arrangements for you and Mom right?"_

Kumin suddenly sprung up and faced the screen. " _Well Toka, Rikka wanted to make this our graduation trip for our group. Plus you know that she won't leave Yuta's side for anything."_

We all went silent at that notion at which point Dekomori popped into her viewpoint.

 _"My family is more than happy to assist in our arrangements for the trip. We just want you to help us out with our hotel over in Venice."_

 _"Ok, now that I can, Sanae have your parents contact me with the information."_

Dekomori flashed her signature Mjolnir Pose while she sat back down. Toka shifted her posture and I could tell she was wanting to switch subjects.

 _"Hey can I have you guys leave the room, I need to have a word with my sister."_

Rikka looked me in the eye and I could tell it was serious. "I'll see you later…"

 _"Don't worry, I'm sure she won't try to battle me through the internet."_

As the 4 of us left Rikka alone I stared at Toka wondering what exactly could they be conspiring about. Was is Rikka still living with me, or even a family emergency. Nibutani pondered that to me as we began the walk outside.

 _"You're living together, do you know what they're going on about?"_

 _"Honestly I got no clue."_

We kept that in check as the sunset awaited us.

* * *

I now stood face to face with the priestess wondering what exactly could she have planned for me? Our battle in Venice was shaping up to be the stuff of legend, was this a sneak preview?

 _"Rikka, take off the eyepatch,"_

 _"You know I can't do that without wrecking my base of operations at school."_

 _"Rikka, he's gone now take it off."_

With her words out of the way I removed the eyepatch exposing the contact to fresh air, I winced in pain as I got a clear look at her.

 _"So Toka, what do you need."_

 _"The writer's workshop in the states contacted mom, she passed the info along to me me…You're officially being considered for a scholarship to the University of Iowa."_

Her words seemed like an absolute shock to my system.

 _"They're considering me?"_

 _"Lets say that, your delusions are starting to pay dividends."_

How, could taking down the tales of all the battles with Yuta and Dekomori be considered that brilliant?

 _"So why tell me this in private, I could have found out when they sent the mail out."_

 _"And risk having Yuta or Kuzuha finding out that all your chunibiyo delusions since last summer has been inspirations for writings and you're technically cured…"_

 _"Well…I just things are going really well and I don't want him to be mad at me…"_

 _"Rikka, I'll make the arrangements for you guys to shave your graduation trip in Venice, but if you're honestly considering this incredible offer, one Mom or I certainly never saw coming after Dad died, you need to eventually tell him."_

The tears began to flow out of my right eye dropping the contact onto the floor.

 _"Sis, I'll tell him…Just let me do it my own way…"_

 _"Ok…But I'll know if you're lying just like how I was told you got your own place and aren't still living with them. Now, work hard, I'll talk to you guys soon."_

I smiled lovingly at Toka thankful she made this opportunity happen.

 _"Love you Sis…"_

 _"Likewise…Ms Eye…."_

The screen cut off and I picked up the contact and eyepatch of the floor. Having my future now set out before me I know this time will be different. Yuta may not know of my true intentions, but I'll make sure we have the best time we can.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Stay Tuned for, Chapter 5: You Make Me Feel: Like I'm Alive Again. Subscribe for more.**_


End file.
